Caught In The Act
by Pemonynen
Summary: Recently married and even more recently returned from their honeymoon, Mary and Matthew just can't seem to help themselves, regardless of where they are or who might be around... Slightly smutty-ish, strong T.


_This is…well, a bit of silliness to be honest with you! It's a week in the life of the newly-married Mary and Matthew. A couple of the events have already appeared on Tumblr, but I have put them into something resembling a proper fic (and added extra bits) for a friend who was in need of cheering up. It is sort of slightly smuttish, but not a lot, so I will say it's a strong T. So...um...yes. :D  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Caught In The Act**

_Tuesday evening_

"We can't! Not here, not…now. Darling we don't have time! We _can't_." Matthew looked furtively around the library as Mary tugged at his hand with a smile – with _that_ smile – and dark eyes… He felt certain that someone had heard her even though they were alone, but, annoyingly, he was already thinking about it...

"Of course we can. Everyone else has gone outside. We won't be disturbed." She let her eyes drift over his face, lingering on his lips for far too long, in Matthew's opinion anyway. Unconsciously he licked them, sending a jolt of need through her, adding to the desire that had been building within her all day. Her fingers gripped his hand a little more tightly and he felt it; felt the heat that passed between them, felt the weight of her gaze on him, felt arousal blaze through his veins like wildfire, and he stepped closer, his hands pulling free and snaking around her waist, pulling her to him with a soft moan, eliciting a small gasp from her, her brown eyes wide with delight as his hips pushed against hers, his need obvious.

It was inevitable, of course it was…and their mouths opened to each other in a slow, deep kiss, and as her arms looped around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair, he gently nudged her backwards towards to the wall…dragging his lips from hers and trailing them along her neck…one of her legs lifted and hooked around his hip…her hands dropped to his belt, his to under her dress…desperate need burnt through them and everything else faded…there was only them and the spiralling, dizzying, wonderful…

"Mary what-" They froze as Edith's voice cut through the still air. Matthew met Mary's gaze in panic as her leg dropped back to the floor, having no time to do anything else as they heard the footsteps approach. "Oh! I'm…I'm…" Edith trailed off, her eyes widening then squeezing shut as she spun on her heel, turning back to the door, blushing furiously, and her mouth opening and closing ineffectually as she struggled to remember why she had gone in there in the first place. She hadn't seen…much, nothing at all really, but it was clear what they had been… She was dragged from her thoughts by the rustling of fabric and whispering.

"Was there something in particular you needed Edith?" The younger woman turned, her sister and brother-in-law were now stood a few feet apart, their clothes back in place, their flushed cheeks the only indication that they had been doing…well, _that_. She coughed; her own cheeks still bright red and warm.

"I'm sorry! Mama sent me in to see what was taking you so long, but you were…" she trailed off once more, unable to look either of them in the eye.

"Matthew wanted to tell me something, but I'm sure it can wait until we're back at home, can't it darling?" Mary replied smoothly, turning to smile at her husband who was staring at her in open-mouthed incredulity, frustrated by the interruption but seeing the promise for later in her eyes.

"Well, yes I suppose it can-" It would have to, he thought to himself, suddenly feeling more on edge than he had been before.

"Excellent, shall we go and join the others then?" Mary interrupted, still smiling, her composure completely regained, not waiting for a response as she breezed out of the room.

* * *

_Wednesday afternoon_

It was so easy to get lost in each other as skin was bared and limbs wrapped around each other, as quiet gasps and moans filled the still air, as lips, teeth and tongues tasted and nibbled and sucked and licked, as they clung and moved together in a flurry of sweat and heat and silk and cotton and as muscles tightened as they hurtled towards the precipice…

The door flung open with a loud bang, causing both to freeze. Matthew peered over Mary's shoulder to see Molesley stood in the doorway with his mouth open and his eyes wide in horror.

"Oh! Sorry sir, milady, I didn't know… I'm sorry. I'll…" He coughed and swallowed, unable to either move from the spot or look away.

"Is everything alright Molesley?" Violet's voice travelled down the hall until she was stood behind the butler, trying not to stare at the sight of her eldest granddaughter straddling her husband's lap, her skirt hitched up and her head buried against his neck, while his hands were low on her back. Thankfully, for all their sakes, nothing was visible. "Perhaps we could give them a moment. Molesley, come on man," she urged, making him pull the door shut behind them.

They waited for a moment before Mary looked up meeting Matthew's gaze with a breathless smile, their cheeks flushed with exertion, arousal and embarrassment, chests rising and falling rapidly.

"I think that we should…" she gestured to her unfastened blouse and how her skirt covered where they were still joined so incredibly intimately. Luckily, she thought with a small smile, her back had been facing the door, not that it was much of a relief; it was still obvious what they'd been doing.

"Of course darling," he grinned and kissed her cheek softly, before gently easing her off him. They replaced and straightened their clothes and smoothed their hair before heading to the sitting room, resisting the urge to lace their fingers together as they pushed open the door to join Violet.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Granny. We didn't realise the time," Mary's lips quirked and she quickly met Matthew's gaze as they sat down.

"Clearly. Poor Molesley. You'll have to give him a raise Matthew," Violet turned to her grandson-in-law and smiled at him knowingly, before turning and smiling at the servant as he entered carrying the tea tray.

"We are sorry Molesley," Mary offered politely, still feeling flushed and, well, frustrated… They could hardly have finished after that interruption.

"It's um alright milady." He coughed and swallowed again. "I did knock, and I thought I heard you say 'come in'…my mistake. I'm sorry," but he couldn't meet her gaze, or Matthew's, or even Violet's, and the china cups rattled in their saucers as he shook with nerves and embarrassment. Mary ducked her head as she accepted a cup, flustered and mortified.

"Matthew, I'm looking for your mother. Where is she?" Violet noticed the change in Mary's demeanour and cut in with her original purpose for the visit.

"At the hospital today," he smiled at the Dowager Countess, forcing himself not to look at his wife, and her dark eyes and red lips and… Damn Molesley. It wasn't his fault, of course not, but still…

"Well perhaps I'll find her there then," Violet rose from her seat, batting her hands as Mary and Matthew also started to stand. "No no, you two enjoy the rest of your afternoon, but perhaps, upstairs, next time?" She raised her eyebrows and gave them that knowing smile again as she let her meaning sink in, and smirking as Molesley coughed and showed her out, his face having adopted a permanent red hue.

Matthew licked his lips and met his wife's gaze, "Well perhaps darling, we should go upstairs, and finish our…_conversation_ in private," she nodded and grinned, taking his hand and suppressing a giggle as they hurried up the stairs past Molesley.

* * *

_Saturday morning_

"Darling, we really should think about getting up soon," Matthew smiled, raising his eyebrows at his wife. It was almost noon, and they had not even left their bed yet.

"But Matthew, I really, _really_ don't want to," Mary's voice dropped to that seductive lilt as she kissed along his neck and his jaw, her hands stroking over his chest, her fingers curling in the soft hair that trailed down his chest and stomach, down... He sighed contentedly, his own hands automatically moving to her back and tracing faint circles across her smooth skin.

"Oh, and what do you want to do instead?" He replied a little breathlessly as she continued her attentions, gasping as her hand moved lower. She was so warm and soft, and…oh when her teeth grazed him _there_, just under his ear… He groaned softly as she shifted so she was lying on top of him, her eyes dark with mischief and promises, lips curving into that thoroughly naughty smile…

"I thought that was obvious darling," she murmured as she bent to kiss his neck again, his arms wrapping around her tightly, and…in one quick movement, rolling them so that she was now underneath him. She gasped in surprise, but it was a (very) short-lived shock as their mouths found each other, their limbs tangling together…hands and mouths stroking and squeezing and licking and biting as their bodies fused together in the way that was as natural as breathing to them now…both moaning softly as they clutched each other in desperate passion…

"…and Edith said it was wonderful!" Cora smiled, taking a sip of her tea, the other two women nodded in agreement. Isobel opened her mouth to speak, but as she did, a loud creak sounded above them. And another. And another. All three looked to the ceiling with raised eyebrows. In the corner Molesley coughed, blushing furiously, his gaze suddenly fixed on the floor.

Another creak. And another. And another…this time accompanied by some high-pitched moans.

Isobel sighed, exasperated, and rolled her eyes. Again? These walls really were too thin. Thank goodness for the sedatives that Dr Clarkson had prescribed…at least she was getting some sleep now.

More creaking. More moaning.

Eventually, Cora broke the awkward silence, unable to bear it any longer, "So where is Mary this morning?" she asked pointlessly, but loudly, needing something, anything, to cover the sounds from upstairs.

"She's…upstairs still. Matthew too," Isobel replied equally pointlessly, equally loudly.

"Oh." Silence took over once more, each woman staring determinedly at her teacup, unable to meet the eyes of the others.

"So do you think they're taking to married life well?" Cora spoke again.

"I'm pleased that they appear to have a… happy, married life-" Isobel was suddenly interrupted by her daughter-in-law.

"_Oh Matthew!"_

"_Oh god, Mary!"_

The older Crawley women rolled their eyes and took a sip of their tea, desperately trying to ignore the sounds coming from over their heads.

"You know I caught them?" Cora continued to raise her voice as the sounds upstairs got louder, faster. "In the drawing room the other evening. I'd only gone in to find a letter and they were-"

"Really Cora, we don't need details. I think it is quite obvious what they are doing," Violet raised her eyebrows. "Yes it is inconvenient, but isn't it to be expected? They are making up for a lot of lost time. And at least you're not living with it, unlike poor Cousin Isobel here," she smiled, almost sympathetically, at Isobel, who nodded in return, and Violet thought of how she had caught them only a few days ago. Surely they would have worn themselves out on their honeymoon, which they had returned from eight days previously, but apparently not.

"Sometimes it would be nice if they weren't quite so…_vocal_ in expressing their affections. I don't think I've ever spent so much time at the hospital!" Cora and Violet nodded in agreement. They lapsed into silence…the creaking bed and cries of pleasure the only things filling the air…

"_Oh, Matthew, yes! Don't stop! Oh god! Yes!"_

"This tea is delicious," Cora spoke again, aware that it was a tedious comment, but at least it was something to cover the sounds of the newlyweds. "Do you think Mary and Matthew would like some while it's hot?"

"They might, but we might have to have some more made at this rate!" Isobel replied with an overly bright smile. Over their heads, things were getting louder, faster…and they all swallowed thickly, feeling quite faint at the…enthusiasm of the couple…

Faster and louder, and louder and faster…the bed creaking almost to the point of breaking…

Then…

A loud cry and a deep grunt. One final creak…and then…silence.

Cora, Isobel and Violet all let out a sigh of relief, their eyes meeting with a slight shake of the head.

It didn't take _too_ long for them to appear; with flushed cheeks, bright eyes, their hair a little unkempt and sharing shy, knowing smiles.

"Mama, Granny, what a nice surprise!" Mary poured herself some tea – she really was parched, they had missed breakfast after all – and sat down.

"A surprise? My dear, you were expecting us! You're terribly late down, I do hope you're not unwell," Mary's face froze as she looked at her mother. And grandmother. And mother-in-law. Their faces a picture of feigned innocence as Cora's meaning sank in almost instantly. Matthew paid no attention as he helped himself to tea and cake, not noticing that Molesley was once more unable to look him in the eye.

"Oh this is just the thing, I'm famished!" He smiled as he took a bite, oblivious to the glare from his own mother, and the raised eyebrows from his wife, mother-in-law and grandmother-in-law as he beamed at them.

* * *

_Sunday afternoon_

Matthew let himself be led, he had given up resisting. What was the point? She would always win anyway. He smiled to himself, well, that's what he'd let her think anyway. She pulled her hand free and carried on walking in front of him, disappearing round a corner. He stopped suddenly and looked around, as if realising where they were, the smell of hay and horses assailing his nostrils.

"Mary? Darling? Why are we in the stables?" She appeared in front of him, having somehow, already, removed her hat and coat.

"Oh I just thought we could use a little conversation in the fresh air," she shrugged and smiled at him, her head tilting to one side as she observed him. Her wonderful husband. He met her gaze with a confused frown, but then he saw it, that dark, mischievous glint in her eyes, and everything suddenly slotted into place.

"Again?" He murmured, raising his eyebrows is disbelief, but already walking towards her, his hands automatically moving to her hips, as if he had no control over his movements.

"Well, you don't seem to be minding too much," she gasped as his lips met her neck, smiling as his grip on her tightened, her own hands grasping the lapels of his jacket. She pulled him backwards into an empty stall, moving to push off his jacket as they collapsed onto the hay…

"Isis! Come here girl! Not again you silly dog!" Robert's voice rang loudly across the quiet of the yard, the groom and stableboys being on their break, his loud footsteps quickly approaching the stables. The Earl stopped in his tracks as he heard something…it sounded like... No, it couldn't be, that was ridiculous, but then, he heard it again. "Is somebody there? Hello? Lynch?"

"Oh god, it's Papa! He cannot catch us like this Matthew! You have to get dressed and go and distract him or get rid of him or...something!" Mary whispered loudly, pushing herself away from Matthew, her expression one of panic as she tried to gather her clothes together.

"Me? Why me?" He stared at her incredulous, torn between doing as she wished – he definitely did not want to be caught either (and _especially_ not by Robert) – or ignoring it and carrying on… One glance at his wife as she tried to pin her hair back into something resembling decent gave him his answer, and he quickly pulled on his clothes, smoothing his hair as he replaced his hat, smiling faintly at Mary as she fumbled with the fastenings on her corset.

"Matthew! What are you doing here?" The Earl rounded the corner just as Matthew exited the stall, quickly glancing back at it, now empty as Mary had apparently vanished. His bright blue eyes snapped back to look at his father-in-law.

"I…I was looking for Mary. Carson thought she would be out here…" he trailed off, desperately hoping that the older man would not be able to see through the lie. "Molesley said she'd come up to the house."

"Ah I'm sure she's around somewhere. She's probably out on Diamond already. You know how she loves a good ride!" Matthew's face froze, though he knew the Earl was referring to Mary's equine pursuits, his phrasing could not have been more inappropriate in light of...

"Oh, well, yes. I know she misses not being able to see him every day," he replied weakly, feeling the heat of mortification rise up through him.

"She's always loved to ride, hours and hours she'd spend going at it. Has she managed to show you how it's done yet? She's very good." Robert was still beaming, his line of conversation was perfectly innocent but Matthew still felt flustered, especially because Mary had indeed shown him her riding ability…

"Oh, no. That is to say, I've seen her riding but not been out with her… But yes, she is good. Very good," he swallowed and licked his lips, feeling faint from the interruption of their activities, and Robert's conversation, and the fact that Mary had apparently vanished.

"Well, I won't keep you. Will we see you for dinner later?"

"Um…I…yes. Thank you. Oh and I think Isis went that way," Matthew pointed in the direction that Robert had come from, smiling and nodding until the Earl had walked off. "Mary? Mary?" He hissed, looking over the door once more, spinning round as he was tapped on the shoulder, coming face to face with his wife, now fully-dressed and just as immaculate as before, smiling broadly at him. "Where were you?"

"I was around. I've been hiding in these stables since I was little, Matthew, there are plenty of places I could have been. I heard everything though; I'm pleased that you think so highly of my skills," her eyes sparkled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, her breath warming him and sending jolts of desire through him, the tension from earlier still coiled within him. "Perhaps I could give you a more detailed demonstration at home."

He bit his lip to stifle a groan, his eyes drifting shut, before he leaned in, his nose brushing against her ear, "I think, my darling, that that is an excellent plan, but in light of this past week, perhaps we should confine it to our bedroom. At least for a little while anyway." He smiled as he felt her nod and lightly brushed his lips against her skin, before pulling away to offer his arm, keen to take her back home as soon as possible.

_Fin._

* * *

_Thanks for reading; I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D  
_


End file.
